A Growing Love
by LoSt.FoRgotten
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron enter their 6th year in Hogwarts. New feelings start to arise between Harry and Hermione. Hermione trys to figure out her feelings for Harry, while Harry tries to figure out who the mysterious girl in his dreams is.
1. The Girl In My Dreams

**All the charecters belong to J.K Rowling. One of the greatest authors in the world! **

This is my very first fanfic. I'm soo nervous! Please leave me contructive critisium, if you can. Enjoy!

_

* * *

What's that shape up ahead? Is that a tower?Do I have to go there?_

"_Yes, come rescue me my knight."_

_Who are you?_

"_Don't you know? Come closer."_

_I can't. I can't get close to you. _

"_I'll wait here as long as I have too for you. When you come, I'll be here waiting for you." _

_She has brown hair, kind of like someone I know. Beautiful brown eyes as well, do I know her?_

"Harry!"

_She does look familiar…Wait a minute.._

"Oh my goodness..Harry! Wake up!"

_It's…_

"HARRY!"

"HERMIONE!" 16 year old Harry Potter bolted right upright from his four-poster bed screaming his best friend's name. He ran a hand through his messy head of black hair and put on his glasses.

"Come on Ron, get up!"

"Don't wanna..Leave me alone.." Ron's muffled voice came from under the thick quilt blanket. Hermione sighed and pulled the quilt off him, "BLOODY HELL! What are you doing here!" Ron yelled as the cold hit his skin.

"Do I have to tell you again? In "Hogwarts: A History" the founders thought that girls were much more trustworthy than boys. As a result, they were allowed into the boys dormitories," Hermione explained as she sat down on Ron's bed. Ron snorted and pulled the quilt back over his head and tried to get back to sleep.

"Ron! Class starts soon!"

"Shut it Hermione," Ron croaked again.

"We have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, if you want to be late and get a detention, fine be that way!" Hermione huffed as she stomped towards the door, "By the way Harry, I brought you up breakfast. See you in class!" she cried as she handed Harry food wrapped in a napkin, and rushed out hiding a blush slowly creeping up her face.

"Blimey…Why didn't I get breakfast?" Ron asked with a disappointed face. Harry shrugged as he stared after Hermione.

* * *

Ohhh! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review >. Till next time!

Mandy


	2. This isn't the Hermione we know

**All characters belong to J.K Rowling. **

Thank-you all for reviewing the first chapter! I didn't think I would get any reviews at all

Second chapter came out sooner than I expected, enjoy!

* * *

"Ron, hurry up! Class started!" Harry cried waving for his best friend to follow him down the long hallway. Ron came into view holding a piece of toast in his mouth, "I-I'm coming! Hold your unicorns!"

Shaking his head, Harry entered the class room and slipped into a seat beside Hermione in the back. She seemed to ignore him taking notes that Professor McGonagall had put on the board. Smiling to himself, Harry quickly took out parchment and a quill.

"You could have waited for me you know mate," whispered Ron as he slid into the seat next to Harry.

"Well, it's not exactly Harry's fault. He wanted to get to class didn't you Harry?" asked Hermione as she dipped her quill into the ink bottle. Ron stuck his tongue out and grumpily started to write notes, Hermione promptly stuck hers out in return and returned to her notes. Harry let out a small laugh and quickly made a mental note to thank Hermione.

The class went by slowly, and soon Harry found himself falling asleep. He dreamed of the shadowed figure trapped inside the tower.

_Why can't I get to you?_

"_Keep trying Harry! I'm much closer than you think…"_

_How can you be closer! I don't even know who you are!_

"_Yes you do, just look around you Harry. I'm there. Come on Harry.."_

_I'm trying, I'm trying!_

"Harry!"

"Mr. Potter! Get up this instant!" Harry shook his head and found Professor McGonagall staring down at him with her cat like eyes.

"Is my class so boring that you have to sleep in it Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked in a shrill tone. Everyone's head had turned towards the back, the notes of the board forgotten. Behind her back, Harry could see Malfoy smirking and making faces at him. Harry clenched his fist under the desk and tried to remain clam.

"Well Potter?"

"No Professor."

"Don't let it happen again. 10 points from Gryffindor, please make sure you get enough sleep Mr. Potter. If you don't I'll have to pull you out of Qudditch," she said stiffly as she walked back towards her desk. Harry nodded his head as she waved a hand meaning that she had dismissed class, as Harry started to collect his things, Malfoy walked by smirking.

"So Potter, falling asleep in class then, what are dreaming about now? The Dark Lord, you're Mudblood Girlfriend?" Harry couldn't take it. Lunging foreward he whipped out his wand, but Hermione held him back.

"Don't Harry! Malfoy's not worth it, just let it go!" she whispered in his ear.

"But Hermione, he called you a mudblood!" Harry hissed back. Hermione shook her head, and motioned towards the door.

"Looks like your little girlfriend saved you this time Potter! But next time you won't be so lucky!" Malfoy said in a cold voice as the trio left the classroom, returning to Gryffindor Tower.

"Why'd you stop me Hermione!" Harry asked when they returned to the common room. She just shook her head and walked over to one of the chairs and started her Transfiguration homework.

"Don't worry about it Harry, honestly! It's not such a big deal."

"Not such a big deal? Hermione, the idiot just called you a mudblood!" Ron cut in as he flopped down onto a chair. Harry nodded and thought of their second year at Hogwarts. When Malfoy had called Hermione that, Ron had tried to jinx him, but unfortunately for Ron, it backfired. After thinking about that incident, Harry felt a great anger bubble up inside of him, one that he had never felt before.

"Ron's right Hermione, why are you letting him get away with this?" Hermione continued to scribble out her answers as a slow blush once again started to creep onto her cheeks. The common room started to get more and more crowded, as classes ended for students.

"I don't understand why you're being so defensive Harry! He's been calling me that for so many years now, I've learned to ignore it. Excuse me, I have another class to go to before dinner. I'll see you down there. Bye Harry!" Hermione spluttered out as she hurriedly packed her books away and rushed out of the common room.

After a while, Ron spoke up, "I defended her too, so what am I now, a ghost?" Harry looked up from his homework, "I'm sure she meant to Ron, maybe she was just in a hurry. Don't worry about it." Sighing, Ron continued doing his homework until it was time for dinner.

* * *

So..what did ya think? I had writer's block when doing this. I think I did pretty well...Review this next chapter please!

-Mandy


End file.
